A Lost Heart
by James Rennfield
Summary: Genma is dead, and supposedly so is his son.  It's the eve of the funeral eight years after news of their deaths.  Nodoka Saotome is visiting with the Tendo's when a red haired green eyed stranger shows up on their doorstep... RnN AU Lot of OOC Fanon
1. The Last Memory, Nerima

Our minds are not the only part of our body to hold memories dearest to us. Though are minds may forget at times, our hearts hold on to those memories like a scared child will cling to his mother. The child will kick and scream and still cling if he's being ripped away from her. So to will our hearts if someone tries to take our most precious of memories, good or bad, away from us. Whatever happens to our minds is inconsequential. However, the most traumatic episode in a persons life can have the reverse affect on a person's heart, closing it off so that no one may near it. Few events have ever had such an affect on a person's life; especially a martial artist. But for one who had been taken from a dying father, such an event had occurred.

**A Lost Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**The Last Memory, Nerima**

It was a rainy day in Nerima. The city was renown for it's strange occurrences and the citizens had learned to just ignore most of what was going on. A young woman walking by herself was easily ignored, unless you were the one being stopped by her sad green eyes and being begged for you to tell her where the Tendo Dojo was. Yes, it was very hard to ignore those eyes, since even in the rain you could see she was crying.

A few pedestrians later and not only did she have directions to the dojo but also a cup of ramen, an okonomiyaki, sushi, and some pork dumplings. She ignored the rampant angry grumbling of her stomach. She approached the dojo and whipped her red pigtail behind her back before knocking. She knew that she didn't look in the best of shape but what harm could straightening your hair do, couldn't make you look any worse.

A young woman with long brown hair and a wispy smile opened the door and the words, "It's been eight years since both Genma and Ranma died and I still feel so lost" could be heard coming from an older woman. The brown haired woman who'd opened the door let out a loud, "Oh my." Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall with a yell of, "Kasumi is something wrong?" The disheveled pigtailed girl held up the bag of food, "Sorry about... intruding." She looked up with pleading eyes and as the woman named Kasumi took the bags the red head fainted.

The newcomer awoke and tried to get the sounds of maniacal laughter and screaming out of her head before getting her bearings. Had she made it? Or did she randomly go up to somebody's door and knock knowing that she wouldn't last much longer? She stood up on shaky leg's and made her way to the door. Upon opening it she heard several voices.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but how did she know about my Dojo?"

"Father, should we take her to the station after she's recovered and find out if she has any family?"

"Sister dear, I can do that myself you know that. With the way she looks I think we should make her as comfortable as possible first."

"Wow Nabiki. I think that's the most concern you've shown for anyone." Then there was laughter.

Everyone looked up as the visitor walked down the stairs, everyone could see she'd been through hell. Holes dotted her red silk Chinese shirt and a pants leg was ripped off, a hole was in the knee of the other. She looks like she hasn't shaved for a month. Hair had come out of her pigtail and there were several cuts and bruises on her face and arm. To say she had it rough was an understatement.

She bowed low while saying, "Thank you everyone for the hospitality." As she stood back up she asked in a concerned tone, "Is this the Tendo Dojo?" The reply was several heads nodding. Tears started forming in her eyes she slumped down saying, "Thank god." It was several moments before she looked up from the floor, "Please, do you know who I am?" This shocked everyone, their shock broke as she started to sob but no one moved save for Nabiki who got up and walked over to her and kneeled. She was rather startled as the young woman grabbed onto her shirt and broke out into a full out balling fest.

Nabiki looked at everyone, cluelessness smeared her face as Kasumi smiled, "There's no need to cry. You're holding onto the best investigator, I'm sure Nabiki can find out who you are. Won't you join us for tea and dinner, I set aside what you brought over and can add it to what I've already cooked. We'll have a feast in honor of your arrival."

The red head couldn't seem to cry anymore as she listened to Kasumi's voice. "Th-thank you." She looked back at Nabiki, "I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet."

Nabiki just smirked, "It's no problem really, it's Akane's anyway."

"Hey!" This came from a cute midnight blue haired girl in a gi. It also caused the red head to jump and back herself into a corner cowering.

Nabiki swung her head towards Akane, "Nice going princess."

The elder woman stood up and slowly walked towards the frightened child, "Shhh, it's ok child. They don't yet have the wisdom to know what those tears really meant. I believe that those tears were a cry from your heart, a need for someone to hold you and for you to find some comfort from a friend." The girl looked up as the woman continued, "No one here will hurt you, my name is Nodoka Saotome," she then pointed around the room and to the kitchen naming off the rest of the member's, "That is Soun Tendo, owner of this house and dojo, that is Nabiki Tendo, Soun's middle daughter who you cried on, that is Akane Tendo, the youngest daughter who's shirt you cried on, and in the kitchen is Kasumi Tendo, the eldest daughter.

The red head repeated the names and once again looked downtrodden, "It's a pleasure. I'm sorry I don't have a name to give you."

Nabiki seemed to think for a moment, "How about until we find out who you really are we give you a name to go by, kinda like a pseudonym. What do you think Auntie Nodoka?"

Nodoka nodded, "Excellent idea. Do you know what you want to be called young one."

She thought for a second, "There was a monk who kept calling me Ranko, apparently it was his daughter's name and I reminded him of her."

Nabiki walked over and held out her hand, "Well Ranko, welcome to the Tendo Dojo. Now let's get you a nice hot bath and a change of clothes." Nabiki looked at Akane, "Don't worry, they'll be my clothes."

After Akane's "Hmph" and "Remind me to go through your closet later," Nabiki led Ranko to the bathroom, "I can't remember the last time I had a hot bath."

This came as little surprise to Nabiki, though she truly wondered what the girl had been through as she filled the furo with hot water. She came back to the changing room and pointed to the wastebin, "You can toss your clothes in there or we can burn them later, you're choice. Tomorrow I can stay home from school and take you clothes shopping." Always being one step ahead of everyone she put up her hand before Ranko could protest, "My treat. I've got a lot of allowance saved up so it's no trouble at all. I'll go get you some clothes and set them here." She patted the washer not sure if Ranko knew what it was. She wondered quietly to herself whe she was suddenly being so nice but pushed it away for a later time.

As Nabiki was leaving Ranko was climbing into the furo. No sooner did Nabiki close the door that she heard a scream. What she failed to notice was the voice was male. She flung open the door to a very naked and frightened male with stark blue eyes and jet black hair tied up in a pig tail. A quick glance around showed no other clothes and no sign of Ranko.

It sounded like a herd of elephants as the rest of the family came racing down the hallway.

Akane was the first to the door, and also being the first to jump to conclusions she started to yell, "PERV-" and was stopped by Nabiki's hand.

Everyone stared as Nabiki pointed at the waste basket which still held Ranko's clothes and then to the dirty laundry basket which was empty. Nabiki walked forward even with Soun protesting at how inappropriate it was to be in the same room as a naked man. "Ranko?"

Ranko only gave a nod before asking, "What's wrong with me?"

Nabiki shook her head, "Nothing is wrong with you, don't ever think that." At this point she was again wondering why she was being so nice but pushed the thought aside. "Daddy," she turned around and looked at Soun, "Do you remember those stories of Jusenkyo you used to tell us?" Soun nodded and Nabiki grabbed a bucket, filled it with cold water, and then dumped it onto Ranko immediately making him into a her again. "One mystery down, five to go." A very cold and very nude female Ranko stood before everyone, tears falling down her face. Nabiki turned on everyone, Nodoka already trying to usher everyone away but with the look Nabiki had no one needed ushering. She turned back to Ranko, "Do you remember what gender you were born as?"

Ranko thought for a second, "Female as far as I know. Does this make me a freak?"

Nabiki only smiled at her, "No Ranko. Just special. I'll go get your clothes." She started back toward her room thinking to herself, Did I just smile? Why am I finding it so hard to keep playing the 'Ice Queen' around her?

Everyone was talking in the dining area, Soun was explaining the curse as he'd learned through various scrolls and Nabiki listened from around the corner. "According to the scrolls I read, the curse is activated by cold water, hot water reverses it."

"Well either your scrolls are wrong or Ranko is wrong. Either way I think we keep that little secret to ourselves until she's more comfortable with us. Ranko thinks she was born a she, and right now she's also very scared that we won't accept her, she feels like a freak." Everyone nodded, "Good, remember, not a word that she might not be female. Oh and daddy, I'm taking the day off from school tomorrow to take Ranko shopping for some clothes. I guess I can pick up some clothes for myself while I'm out." Soun nodded and Nabiki went to her room.

She started rumaging through her personal clothes and decided on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, "I don't think any of my other clothes would fit her well." She slammed the clothes down on her bed out of frustration, "And why the hell am I being so nice to her. She's not family!" Nabiki resigned herself with a sigh, "To late anyway, I already said I would."

Nabiki made her way back down to the bathroom. She could feel shocked eyes following her and decided to ignore them.

Dinner time wasn't as much of a fiasco as everyone believed it was going to be. Ranko's stomach cried out much to her embarrassment but she showed great self control in eating slowly. Soon after dinner and during tea they discussed Ranko in as full detail as possible. Nabiki and Nodoka seemed to be the only two who caught on that Ranko was hiding something but didn't pry.

Next Kasumi helped Nabiki set up the futon in Nabiki's room, "Nabiki, do you think it wise? What with Ranko being able to turn into a guy and all."

Nabiki just smirked, "I don't think I have to worry to much sis. Ranko opened up to me, for some reason she trusts me. And if you hadn't noticed immediately all my barriers go down around her, I can't keep a straight face and I plan on finding out why. There's also something she's not telling us yet and it's probably so bad that there's no doubt in my mind that she'll more then likely have a nightmare or two during the night. And for some reason I have it in my head that I'll be the only one who can comfort her." At Kasumi's nod Nabiki embraced her sister, "But thanks for worrying about me sis." Nabiki's thoughts however were still troubled, Great, and now I'm giving out free hugs. I usually reserve those for birthday's or christmas.

Kasumi smiled brightly, those hugs were few and far between and she cherished every single one of them.

Ranko and Nabiki stayed up most of the night talking about the manga's Nabiki had and moved on into girly talk like what they enjoyed wearing (though this was a short topic on Ranko's part having only one set of clothes) to what kind of guys they liked (stopped short by Nabiki's part due to the uncomfortable look Ranko had). Even while they talked Nabiki's thoughts troubled her more and more, and it started to sound like a second voice had joined in as well urging her along, telling her everything was ok and to open up her heart to the person in front of her.

Nabiki didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she awoke to a sobbing and twitching Ranko. As Nabiki moved next to Ranko her joints punished her for having fallen asleep against the wall. Nabiki held onto Ranko and pulled her closer as she laid down. The scared red head almost made Nabiki tear up as well as she once again clung onto Nabiki's shirt and let loose the flood gates onto it. What's going on? Nabiki's thoughts once again conflicting with each other. No, I'm just a shoulder for her, nothing more. I closed myself off to those feelings long ago. The last time I let myself feel anything I was betrayed and I won't let it happen again. Even as she told herself this, Nabiki ran her fingers through Ranko's soft red hair.

Whatever this girl went through, thought Nabiki, it couldn't have been good; and if I was any better at pointing out the obvious I should have people start smacking me. After a while, Ranko eased up and relaxed with Nabiki following her back to sleep.

Ranko woke up one more time, but this time it was because something shifted underneath her. Nabiki woke up too but faked still being asleep. She wondered if Ranko was comfortable being in a bed with another person so she didn't keep a tight hold on the slender female in case she wanted to move to the futon.

She noticed that Ranko had started whispering, "Nabiki, I don't know if you'll remember me saying this. Of course, I'll be a little embarrassed if you do," Nabiki inwardly smiled at that, "when I first saw you I knew immediately that I could trust you yet I have no idea why. You are the only person I feel comfortable with around here and it's odd that I should feel so close to someone I don't even know. Thank you Nabiki."

Nabiki smiled and still faking sleep, turned putting her other arm around her and pulled as if sleeping next to a stuffed animal, Just to comfort her, Nabiki thought to herself. The odd thing was she felt something touch her lips, and upon opening her eyes she realized that Ranko had tried to kiss her cheek. But when Nabiki turned that plan failed. They pulled away from each other and in the darkness it was remarkable to noticed that Ranko was glowing from her blush. Of course she could only imagine how she looked. Nabiki decided the best thing to do for now was go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning. She placed a finger on Ranko's lips before pulling her back down into a cuddle, Ranko positioning her head to lay it in the crook of Nabiki's shoulder.

* * *

From the author: This is my second attempt at a fanfic, if any of you finished my first I'm sorry if you're dissapointed at the ending. I had this idea screaming in my head ever since I finished the 5th chapter and it just wouldn't leave me alone until it got some attention. Also, I realize that while I might be new to this site and also to writing fanfic, I am in no way shape or form new to creative writing. Please, Be Kind, Rewind, and then review. Anything is acceptable as long as it's written constructively. 

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any character's from Ranma ½ nor the manga, anime, breakfast cereal or flamethrower associated with the works of Rumiko. You can tell what i've made up, it usually has a horrible name.


	2. It's Anything Goes

It is a painful thing to lose ones own memories and not know what drives them to go to the last place they knew yet don't remember. For our resident red headed martial artist, it's the only thing she had any recollection of. The memory of both her mother and father were not there. Nor what her name was, nor where she had lived prior to that. The only thing she had to point her in any direction was an old picture that was no longer discernable except for scribbling on the back that read: "... and Tendo Family, Tendo School of Anything Goes, Nerima, Japan." This is what drove her to make the trek from China back to Japan.

**A Lost Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Anything Goes**

If one person is tangled in themselves and it's called a human pretzel, then what in the hell is this? Nabiki thought about this for a bit as she carefully untangled herself from the still sleeping form of Ranko. Though her alarm clock was not due to go off for another two hours her joints were screaming at her again for the pain she was putting them through. Just as she was about to pull her arm free Ranko's face contorted into fear and her hold on Nabiki felt like a large set of vice grips had just closed on it. Deciding she wouldn't mind getting another couple hours anyway she laid back down and let Ranko snuggle into her side.

"You poor thing," Nabiki whispered as she brushed at Ranko's hair, "though I'm sure everywhere you go you get nothing but pity. I won't give you that though, I'll do my best to make sure you feel safe and welcome anywhere we go."

Ranko opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Nabiki."

Nabiki sighed, "And just how long have you been awake?"

Ranko smiled, disarming Nabiki with her soft timid voice, "Ever since you started untying yourself from me." Ranko was now trying her best to look cute and was playing her first fingers against each other.

Nabiki just smiled, "Hm, you win this round. I'm thinking of going for a jog if you wanna tag along." And to clear my thoughts, thought Nabiki. Ranko smiled again and nodded.

Nabiki climbed out of bed and grabbed two sets of sweat suits and tossed one to Ranko who was seemed like one swift move had changed clothes.

Nabiki changed slower and soon after they both headed downstairs and met up with Akane, "Hey sis, you don't mind if Ranko joins us do ya?"

Akane silently shook her head.

"Thanks sis."

Ranko smiled at Akane before sitting down and putting on her shoes. Soon they headed out.

The morning job was quiet. A good thing considering Nabiki's need for thinking. I don't get it, thoughts of last night swam through her head, even the first time I saw her I wanted to grab her and hold her close. Then after she woke up, the poor thing didn't know who she was, but she knew where to find us. I ran to her without thinking. Nabiki was starting to get frustrated, I consoled her in the bathroom, I had my camera on me but didn't even think to take a picture. That frightened look in her eye almost broke me as well. In the bedroom we talked for hours, I've never been able to stand more then 10 minutes with anyone other then family. She gets through my walls and then there's that warmth when I'm with her. Damnit all I even offered to by her clothes last night!

Nabiki ended her train of thoughts there with a silent curse as she saw they were reaching home.

As they returned all three of them went straight to the dojo, "Hey I know this Tai-Chi exercise that's great for cooling down." Ranko was definitely doing better then yesterday.

Ranko went through the form first and then Akane and Nabiki joined in. It was 15 minutes before Kasumi called for breakfast. The three of them headed off to the dining area, Nabiki and Ranko lightly holding hands on the way there.

Ranko took a seat in between Kasumi and Nabiki as both of them motioned for her to sit next to them, Nabiki silently cursing herself once again. Akane sat next to Nabiki and Soun sat on the other side going over his student roster.

"Hm," he seemed to muse for a bit. "Akane, do you think it's time for Ayaki to proceed to the next stage of training."

Akane thought for a bit and nodded, "She knows the form well enough I think."

Soun nodded and made a few markings next to her name.

As Akane finished with breakfast she got up and headed to her room to get ready for school.

Once Ranko and Nabiki finished, Nabiki led Ranko up to her room to pick out clothes for the day. "Don't worry if they don't fit, you can wear whatever we buy from the store. Once we're done with our baths we'll head out." Nabiki picked up her camera about to take a picture of Ranko in the tight shirt but something inside of her stopped that from happening and she silently berated herself, Great, is this what they call a conscience?

They spent most of the day in the mall. The first thing the two did was shop for clothes, they both picked out similar outfits and found they both had similar tastes. The outfit Ranko decided to wear around consisted of leather boots that came halfway to her knees, a leather mini-skirt, a white blouse and a leather vest. At first Nabiki didn't think the entire ensemble would work but it most definitely did on Ranko.

The next place they stopped was the music store. As they began to browse and sample the different styles Ranko decided that she seemed to like Pop better then any of the rest.

Nabiki just shrugged and thought to herself, Oh well, can't like the same things all the time. She sighed inwardly, What am I doing, I'm looking forward to the things we share in common. She was distracted from her thoughts.

"Hey Nabiki! Who's this?" Ranko had picked up a cd of a band known as Bad Luck.

"Bad Luck? Rumor has it they're an up and coming band. It's been all over the news lately that the lead singer, Shuichi Shindo, is involved with the famous author, Eiri Yuki. If you ask me it's the only reason that they hit a million copies so quickly."

Ranko nodded then smiled, "I love his hair cut," she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through her own hair.

Nabiki smiled then grabbed up a copy of Bad Luck, ASK, then Nittle Grasper. Dragging Ranko along, she paid for the cd's then headed for a barber's. Showing the barber the picture of Shuichi, Ranko was now sporting a brand new hair cut that Nabiki approved of looking good on both her male and female forms.

Lunch finally came around and the two of them were sitting in a private booth in a quiet restaurant. Even though Ranko ordered she hadn't even touched her food and before long was starting to get worried looks from Nabiki. Why isn't she eating? Nabiki could once again feel her emotions fighting against each other, Why am I worrying? This is going to far, last night I agreed to spend money on her and I lost track of how much. Today was supposed to be just like business but I was having fun, I bought things FOR HER that she didn't even ask for, and now I'm worrying about her.

A second voice broke her train of thought, it was if the voice was saying that Ranko needed comforting and that she needed to give that comfort.

Nabiki finally gave in to her curiosity and placing a finger under Ranko's chin lifting her eyes up, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ranko just sighed, "It's just, I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of this. But it's all so sudden, er... it doesn't feel that way, but..."

Nabiki laid her hand on top of Ranko's, "You know you're really cute when you're flustered."

Ranko just blushed and Nabiki giggled at that.

Ranko's spirits seemed to raise though as she stared at her shopping companion.

As they were finishing Nabiki ordered 3 special's to go and after paying headed straight home. Though that didn't stop Ranko from finding the nearest Chinese tailor and with a certain amount of begging and pouting eyes talked Nabiki into getting three more pairs of what she was first wearing when she showed up. I'm doing it again, she thought.

Later that evening Nabiki had informed Ranko that they'd be going to the same school.

Ranko seemed to tense up a little bit but still just smiled and nodded.

She followed Nabiki to the dojo and watched as Soun instructed his students and was amazed at how closely it resembled her own style.

After a bit she stood up and bowed to Soun, "Sensei Tendo," it was said with such earnest that the entire dojo just seemed to stop. "Sensei, please forgive me for interrupting but I need to see something. Please allow me a sparring partner."

Mr. Tendo seemed to think for a bit but before he could answer (and as per usual Akane's jumping to conclusions) Akane offered herself.

The students all scattered to the side walls while Soun and Nabiki took their places at the head of the dojo.

Ranko placed her hands in her pockets and walked to the center meeting Akane's determined gaze with her own cool and calm look.

Soun laid out the rules, "The first one to score a hit anywhere on the body wins. Fight!"

The fight commenced with Akane going immediately on the offensive and Ranko easily dodging, This is almost to coincidental, the slender red head thought to herself. Ranko leapt easily over Akane and kicked with her left foot. Akane blocked and attacked again getting more and more frustrated with each miss. Ranko thought to try and step it up a notch and pulled her hands out of her pockets now trying to exploit the holes in Akane's defense. Akane easily sidestepped the punches and countered with her own. Ranko decided to start backing up, as she did she saw her chance. One of Akane's punches had gone errant during her frustration and Ranko connected with her stomach. "Match!" Soun yelled as he stood and walked over to the pair.

"Where did you learn that style? It's..."

Ranko cut him off, "Exactly like the Anything Goes Style. Yeah, I know..." She trailed off before running back into the house and upstairs to Nabiki's room.

Moments later Nabiki walked in, "That was... amazing." Nabiki sat down on the bed and rubbed Ranko's back, "So, wanna talk about it? Or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

Ranko laid still, "You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Nabiki started poking at Ranko's side getting her a whine in protest. Nabiki found this highly amusing so she poked again getting yet another, higher pitched whine and Ranko kicking the bed several times.

"Ok Ranko you asked for it. Tendo School of Anything Goes Final Attack: The Tickle Torture." Ranko looked up just in time to see Nabiki leap at her and start tickling her sides furiously.

Ranko squealed and squirmed but just couldn't get away. Placing her feet against the wall Ranko pushed off against Nabiki sending them sprawling onto the floor, but not to her advantage with Nabiki's quick reflexes and the fact she twisted in the air ended up with Ranko laying on her back with Nabiki smiling evilly over her.

Nabiki noticed that her captives shirt had come up slightly exposing her stomach and her tracing the outlines of Ranko's abdomen with her finger. Ranko was by no means overly muscular, if anything in Nabiki's mind she was jealous of Ranko's seemingly perfect body. For now, Nabiki would just have to be content to trace her finger along the muscle's contour and to kiss those soft pouting lips.

After a few moments Ranko pulled back shaking her head, "No, we're moving to fast."

Both of them just stared at each other until Nabiki sat up, her face dropped as she leaned against the bed, "Perhaps you're right." Why am I sad now? I've never liked any girl like that.

Ranko could feel her heart being torn in two, she hadn't meant to hurt the person she trusted most, but her own emotions were complex and foreign to her. Ranko sat up as well pulling her knees into her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

Nabiki nodded, "So am I. I'm known as the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, and for a good reason." Nabiki smiled at Ranko, "I closed my heart off to everyone except close family members cause all the boys in this city seem to be nothing more then a bunch of pigs. Of course I had other reason's, painful reasons..." the last was said quietly and Ranko could pick up on the pain there and she knew exactly what it meant.

Nabiki looked as Ranko stood up, hesitantly Ranko pulled the front of her pants and underwear down to just below the hip line exposing two discolored marks, each over where her ovaries are.

Nabiki could only stare, the question on her tongue but Ranko guessed it without her wording it, "They... they wanted to... use me for their own pleasure, and keep using me... without any consequence." Tears were streaming down her face as she retied her pants and buttoned her shirt back up. She climbed into Nabiki's lap and they held each other.

"I trust you Nabiki. I don't know why, I've never trusted anyone this much. It's like gut instinct around you, sometimes I can't stop myself and other times I ague with myself. But in the end..." Ranko trailed off and laid her head down on Nabiki's shoulder.

Nabiki couldn't think of anything to say, once again she was fighting with herself over what to do.

One gate to complete trust was open, but how many more did they need to unlock? Neither of them cared at that time, all they cared about was finding the comfort they needed in each other's arms. And that's where they stayed for the better part of the night, not moving, not speaking, except for their two hearts calling out to each other.

* * *

From the Author: Someone pointed this out to me and I just want to clear it up. Yes , several idea's do seem to come from other works on this site. What I'm attempting to do is bring several of those idea's into one fluid story with several twists and turns that flow into each other and keep reader's guessing as to what's going to happen. But, if I'm going to far with taking other peoples idea's and you aren't comfortable with it, please feel free to let me know with a copy of the section and I'll try to amend it while still keeping the story flowing. Be kind, Please rewind, and then review. Constructive criticism is a good thing, lemme know where I need work. 

If anyone wants to proofread my work please lemme know, since this work is definitely much larger then my previous work I need the help.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any character's from Ranma ½ nor the manga, anime, breakfast cereal or flamethrower associated with the works of Rumiko. You can tell what i've made up, it usually has a horrible name.


	3. School is no place for me

Someone once tried to summarize the universe and what held it together. This philosopher let suspense build and tensions grow higher until one day he stood up at the podium and stared at the crowed with a dramatic pause and said the word "Love." The crowd was to speechless to even move. But that philosopher was on the right track. Love, no matter what form it takes, is what drives us. The feeling of love comes from the heart, the knowledge of how it feels comes from the mind, and the wisdom to know when it's being felt in the purest form comes from both. When soul mates find each other their hearts bond quickly, and the further away you get from your soul mate the more pain your heart causes you. It's even been recorded through history that these bonds between hearts can even alert one another to impending danger, and has also been known to alert the other of a death, the feeling alone almost un-bearable. The bond has been described as magical in nature, and when it mixes with a curse...

**A Lost Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**School is No Place for Me**

Morning came all to soon as Nabiki's alarm clock screamed for the two to get up. Nabiki's mind was especially muddy this morning. A quick check of herself and she realized that she'd been backed up against the wall. The reason seemed fairly obvious as there seemed to be a little ball of Ranko curled up in the fetal position against her.

Smacking the table a few times did nothing to quiet the siren going off, slowly she began to push herself up. But, in doing so she slightly disturbed Ranko, who promptly got comfortable again.

Sighing she tried again but another hand had already turned the alarm clock off.

"Thanks for the view Niki (pronounced neekey).

Nabiki gasped and bundled up the top of the extra large t-shirt she was wearing. She leaned against the wall as Ranko sat up, "I'm sorry about last night Niki. I just... I got really scared."

Ranko was scooting toward Nabiki and nuzzled into her neck.

Nabiki sighed, "You beautiful green eyed jerk. You get under my skin and pierce my emotional shell." Nabiki hugged her tightly, "And after only two days of getting to know each other you're managing to steal my heart. What am I going to do with you?" Did I really just spout that sappy sounding crap?

Ranko seemed to think a moment then kissed her, "You could take me out on a date." Ranko had put on her best puppy dog face pulling up the blanket to cover the bottom half of her face.

Nabiki sweat dropped then sighed, "How could I ever say no to that. How's dinner tonight sound?" I'm agreeing to spend money again?!

Ranko squealed with joy and gave Nabiki a much deeper kiss which took Nabiki completely by surprise and washed all doubts away.

The morning run went better then before as Akane actually started up a conversation with Ranko which also continued on into breakfast about all the different styles of martial arts she knew. Ranko was finishing up how she'd stopped by a dojo where the master there was impressed with how quickly she learned and so let her study a few of there secrets to see how quickly she could learn them and how she had mastered them after the first day.

"Really? Wow that's fantastic!"

Nabiki nodded her agreement, "To be able to master the secrets of another dojo in only a day."

Ranko scratched the back of her head, "It... really wasn't much. I'm sure you guys could've done it just as easily."

Ranko suddenly thought about school, "Niki, what last name am I taking?"

Nabiki smiled, "Saotome, I talked to Auntie Nodoka and she felt it was appropriate seeing as when you came into our lives."

Ranko just looked confused but nodded.

Everyone finished breakfast then ran upstairs to get ready for school, Ranko's uniform was specially made to handle both the female and male forms incase she should transform for some reason at school. They then headed for the front door followed by Kasumi who gave them their lunches.

Before they headed out Kasumi spoke in a serious tone, "Ranko."

She turned around to look at Kasumi who put her finger tip on Ranko's nose and had the brightest smile she'd ever seen, "Be sure to play nice and make lots of friends. Ok?"

Ranko just smiled back nodding vigorously.

Once outside the door Nabiki's face dropped and Akane's became stern.

Ranko just looked between the two, "Is something wrong?"

Akane looked back at Ranko, "We call them the Hentai Squad. They're friends of Tatewaki Kuno, the principal's son so they get away with... well a lot."

Ranko looked at Nabiki and nodded as if there was a silent confirmation. "So what do we do to avoid them?"

Akane sighed, "Why do you think we leave an hour and a half early every morning?"

Ranko laid her hand down on Nabiki's shoulder, Nabiki seemed brought out of her thoughts and smiled nodding, "It's ok, just something I dread every morning. With the Kuno's also being the wealthiest family in Nerima they've bought out the council to look the other way. We better get going."

The three nodded and started running for school. Everything seemed to go fine until halfway there something tripped Nabiki.

Ranko slid to a halt and looked back, "Niki!"

Laughter came from all around as ten young men, all around their age, appeared from around corners and out of alley's. Ranko's first reaction proved to be a bad one, she rushed toward Nabiki only to be blocked and hit over the head with a baseball bat knocking her into a pile of trash cans.

All the boys laughed as they neared Nabiki's prone body. When one of them got close enough she kicked his leg's out, then jumped up and tried to run but was just grabbed and thrown back down to the ground. NO! Please no not again.

Akane jump kicked the back of one and as she rushed another a chain wrapped around her. She was yanked back into the iron grip of the wielder.

Nabiki let out a scream, the responses came in the form of laughter and then trash can's flying revealing a very ticked Ranko.

"Let them go!"

The one who seemed to be the leader looked over, "Shouldn't you be unconscious?"

Ranko just smirked, "If that was your best then no, I'm not."

Nabiki heard it, Ranko was scared. "Ranko just get out of here!"

She shook her head, sweat was dripping down her cheek and she knew that the men could smell the fear. But she wasn't about to leave her Niki and Akane behind. Not for anything. One of the men stepped toward's her and she could feel that same fear coming back. It'd been three years, she was different now, she was stronger. And today, she would prove it, "How about a deal then."

The leader smirked, "This oughta be good."

Ranko gulped, she pushed her fear as low as it could go but it didn't feel any different. Unbuttoning her shirt she started to speak, "If you can beat me, you can have me. Willingly or not, however you want me. But let Niki and her sister go." She pulled her shirt off and even as she turned around to let them inspect her, like so many times before, she could see even smell the drool. She pulled her shirt back on but left it unbuttoned, a solemn resignation painted her face.

One of the other men looked over at their leader, "She does look nice, whaddya think Gosunkugi?"

The one called Gosunkugi smiled, "Let the other two go. She looks like she was built for this purpose. I'll have Nabiki another time."

Ranko silently winced thinking back to the slave trades.

Akane quickly grabbed Nabiki and got her out of the circle of the Hentai Squad. Akane was about to keep running when Nabiki stopped, "Ranko..."

"Go! I don't want you to be here for this."

"But..."

"I said GO Niki!"

Gosunkugi just laughed, "Isn't that cute, she's given her friend a pet name."

"Shut up and stay focused, idiot." Ranko didn't quite come off as confident as she wanted but it did get their attention back on her. "Niki please go." It was strained but Nabiki understood and reluctantly left.

"I recognize you, Gosunkugi. Tell me, how was I the last time."

He seemed perplexed but he walked up to her and pulled down the shoulder as he spun her around, the brand had healed but could still be seen. Gosunkugi brightened up considerably, "Boys we are in for a treat, I was right. She was trained for this." Nonchalantly he waved his hand towards her, "Take her."

The guys rushed her as she leaped into the air, "Combination attack!" She started to glow a deep red as she let her anger seep out. She started to spin coming down towards a man with two sets of brass knuckles on each hand, "Corkscrew Kinetic Crusher." She landed driving the man into the pavement, she let her battle aura seep into the ground and seconds later just as she felt a foot come into contact with her side she had been kicked away from the explosion that sent several men flying. "Damn that felt like a rib." Gosunkugi couldn't believe what he saw. No matter, she was hurt, and he would go in for a quick knockout and take her for free this time. Ranko noticed his footsteps quicken and she laughed a bit; she spun on her back causing her side to protest rather angrily. Ignoring the onslaught in pain she instead focused on the look of fear she was rewarded with as Gosunkugi felt the foot behind his calf. It was to late to see the foot headed for his knee cap cause it had already collided with it's intended target.

Ranko staggered up and grabbed Gosunkugi's knife. She sliced open his shirt and very precisely drew the kanji for death into his chest then stabbed the knife into his other thigh she was somewhat elated with the screams he was emitting.

The big man with double brass woke up, "You there, gorilla. Take your leader back to his boss." She wrapped her hand around Gosunkugi's neck, "You're going to tell that rotten creep that if the slave ring or this Hentai Scout Troop or whatever the hell you call it isn't stopped and SOON... he'll have worse happen to him." The big man came over warily eyeing Ranko. Gosunkugi was picked up and taken away.

"Ranko!" Nabiki Ran over to a sprawled out Ranko and knelt down. "Ranko where are you hurt? What did they do to you?"

Akane tapped her shoulder then pointed to the crater, "Or more to the point what did you do to them?"

Ranko laughed and winced, "They got off easy. And they only cracked a rib. I'll be fine after a while. Looks like I won't be able to go to school today though." She laughed and winced again.

Akane and Nabiki helped Ranko to her feet and then back to the dojo.

Nabiki smiled slightly, still worried about the woman she felt she was starting to love, "Looks like you're making friends already."

Ranko smiled, "Damnit Niki don't make me laugh."

Akane smiled thinking to herself, How can she be so calm after what happened?

A now unconscious Gosunkugi was being taken to the Kuno mansion. "I have no time for these interruptions..." The man stopped short and anger flared in his eyes. "What happened?!"

The big man just laid his charge down on a couch and backed away.

"She... surprised us. Wasn't this powerful... before," Gosunkugi felt like he was talking through a strainer as his jaw wouldn't unclench. "She got stronger."

"Who?" If any other person had asked it would've been a simple question. But from the man clad in a puce business suit, it promised pain.

"She has your brand. I don't remember her number but you sent me to test how her training... " Gosunkugi had to pause as the pain from his shifted leg promised to send him to unconsciousness again. He let out a breath before continuing, "It was the red headed pig tailed girl. The one you wanted trained only for you."

The puce clad man nodded, "I remember her well, they had told me of her wild nature. So she's come to Nerima has she?" He stood up and walked to the window, "Summon the good doctor to heal Gosunkugi. If he should cause a problem remind him of our agreement. And next time I want to see the youngest Tendo daughter brought in instead of my hired muscle."

Ranko was laying on the floor looking at the koi pond as Kasumi tended to her cracked rib.

"Be careful not to over exert yourself for a while. If you can help it no more playing with your friends either." Kasumi just smiled.

Ranko was still surprised at the way Kasumi acted, even after recounting what happened.

"There you go. All done." Kasumi packed up the first aid kit and headed to the kitchen leaving the three girls alone.

Ranko sat up, "I wonder why Kasumi's like that."

Akane and Nabiki just looked at each other then back to Ranko as she spoke again.

"I think it's time to come clean, I'll tell everyone tonight. Please invite Ms. Saotome over as well."

* * *

From the Author: I'm happy with the feedback I've been getting, an ego stroked can be a good thing. I reformatted chapter 1 due to the constructive criticism and tips from Amaranius (once again thanks). I tried writing it more novel like but after having someone else read it and reading it again myself I can understand that it was a bit more confusing then I thought. A quick note as well, this story is going to get very dark, and very soon. Also maybe next chapter I'll introduce my twist. If not then the following chapter will definitely have the twist and a realization that could break any traditionalist Japanese family. 

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any character's from Ranma ½ nor the manga, anime, breakfast cereal or flamethrower associated with the works of Rumiko. You can tell what i've made up, it usually has a horrible name.


	4. Confessions from the Heart

The heart is a strange organ. To much trauma at once can cause it to react strongly by cutting itself off making a person seem emotionless, or going so far as to cut the memories from the person. Sometimes it can go over board and cut ones previous life out of the picture completely leaving them with amnesia. For one, her heart had left her completely in control of her emotions able to block them out. For another, it left her without knowing who she was. These two hearts recognized each other finding a kindred spirit with their closeness, and started opening up to one another without knowledge of the host.

**A Lost Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions from the Heart**

Everyone sat around the table having just finished dinner, which as it turned out was a very solemn affair. Everyone had braced themselves for what Ranko was going to tell them. One person in particular sat as close as possible to the red head, she could almost feel the pain from Ranko as she mentally prepared to tell her life as she remembered it.

Nabiki let her thoughts wonder, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stop thinking about her. It's becoming harder and harder to keep myself from opening up, the more I try to close my emotions off the more I seem to open up. Nabiki cleared her mind with a quick shake of her head and laid her hand gently on Ranko's knee.

Ranko felt Nabiki's hand on her knee and nodded, "As you know I can't remember my life beyond eight years ago. My first memory is waking up in a dungeon; I didn't know who I was or where I was. From that point there isn't much to tell, there were screams nightly from people being tortured but that was it. I thought it was just a prison until several years later."

Ranko let this bit of information sink into everyone's mind before continuing, "After what I think was four years I found out where I was. I was dragged out of bed and forced into a cold bath, then into a very revealing outfit and up onto a stage with five other woman. It was a slave camp and we were being auctioned off. The highest bidder for me," she paused and reached for Nabiki's hand looking into her eyes. The name came out, stressed, "Kuno."

Nabiki's hand tightened. No way!

Akane's breath caught in her throat.

Kasumi put her finger's to her lips in probably the most shocked expression anyone's ever seen from her.

Soun and Nodoka looked at each other with wide eyes then back to Ranko.

"I don't think it was by accident that I'm here. I think even without a single clue as to where I should go I would've ended up here. After the Kuno's bought me they took me to one of their places in China where they proceeded to," she made quote marks with her fingers,"train me for their son, Tatewaki. Instead of having a doctor operate on me they continually beat my pelvis to make sure I never had kids. My baths if I didn't behave properly would be to splash me with cold water. Needless to say I've never had a warm bath in my life."

Everyone around nodded remembering the first day she was here.

Ranko's tension seemed to subside somewhat, "After almost a year of enduring that I escaped. The person sent to inspect me probably thought that I was unconscious or something because after he hit me he walked away. Since we were outside I took off, not caring if I didn't have my clothes or not. I ran for days and would've kept running if I hadn't passed out from exhaustion. The next thing I knew I was in an Amazon village, the elder there named Cologne explained how her great granddaughter found me unconscious while hunting and brought me back. They cared for me for a bit, food and clothing, and hid me from Kuno's men. One day I decided that I couldn't impose on them anymore and left. I traveled across China only stopping every now and then at dojo's or homes when I was close to passing out for food and water and maybe a place to sleep that night. But after a few days I would be off again."

Everyone's attention was wrapped around this story, most of them finding it hard to believe.

Nabiki's hand never left Ranko's and tears started to come to her eyes. You poor poor girl, Nabiki thoughts strayed to the markings she had seen, they must be permanent then. She was brought back from her thoughts as Ranko continued her story.

"Sometimes the dojo master would teach me a technique or two if I'd cry out during the night. Other's would kick me out as soon as they realized who I was. For three years I made my way here, and for three years I continued run. I was almost caught once but barely managed to escape. Nothing much happened after words and up until I passed out on your door step."

Silence descended on the room as everyone took in the story.

Soun was the first to speak, "How did you know about my dojo?"

Ranko pulled out a crumpled picture. "When I ran I was holding onto this, I never let them have it."

She handed it over to Soun who inspected it carefully, "This is odd. The pictures been rubbed so much you can't make it out. The writing on the backs been cut off a bit. It only mentions our family name. But all the people who I'm friends with that have daughters are still in Japan."

Nodoka took the picture and looked at the text, "It's also in your sloppy hand writing so we can't compare it with anyone elses."

Nabiki thought more and more about the story, "Ranko, you said that some people realized who you were."

Ranko nodded, "Well I tried making the clothes I was given last as long as possible, I didn't realize that one of my shirts had a hole in the shoulder." She turned around and loosening the top buttons pulling the shoulder of her shirt down exposing the Kuno family brand. "I was given this my first day at there estate."

Akane was the next to speak as Ranko turned around and redid her shirt. "Why didn't you say something this morning when you heard the name?"

"You two were already so worried I didn't want to add to it."

Nabiki accepted the answer with a nod. It seemed to her that Ranko would rather protect people then make other's worry for her. "You've only been here three days, why are you telling us?"

"Because Gosunkugi knows who I am. He was the one who hit me before I ran. Kuno had sent him to check on how his future sex slaves progress was coming. I don't think he entirely... anyway. Gosunkugi's bound to tell Kuno and Kuno's bound to come after me."

Suddenly Ranko jumped up and at Akane. Ranko pulled the startled female into an embrace and landed on the floor.

They both sat up as Ranko held up an arrow with a note attached to it.

Akane found her voice, "Did you have to hug me just to catch that?!"

Ranko was a little stunned, "Well... kinda. If I'd just tried to reach around I probably wouldn't have caught it."

Nabiki chuckled a bit, "Akane you're blushing."

Akane tensed up and brushed it off, "So what's the note say?"

Ranko laid it down, the note had been written in Chinese, "It's a challenge letter. From Cologne."

Ranko stood up hanging her head, "Apparently she's working with Kuno now."

Nabiki stood up and moving beside Ranko she placed a hand on the red heads shoulder, "But I thought she protected you from Kuno's men."

"Something must've happened."

"Ok but why send the elder?"

"He probably doesn't want to take any chances." Everyone looked at Soun. "He probably just wants this over and done with as soon as he can so he figures he'll send the strongest warrior."

Ranko nodded, "Except this warriors art is in pressure point and magic techniques. I'll try and talk her out of it but if something really bad's happened to the Amazons it'll be a tough fight."

Ranko turned to Nabiki, who just shook her head.

"Don't go, if she's really strong then there's no way you can win. It'd be unfair." Nabiki could feel her eyes watering up again. No, keep your emotions in check. But can I really just let her go.

"Sorry Niki, honor dictates that I except challenge letters no matter if I think I can win or not."

Nabiki shook her head, "No, I won't except that." The forcefulness was enough to startle everyone around the table. But she's right, it is a matter of honor. But I can't just let her be taken.

Soun stood up, "Daughter," the warning tone of his voice warranted the frightened look Nabiki gave him, "I think you have some explaining to do. You've been taught the same thing and even excepted similar letters from people much stronger then you."

Nabiki shook slightly where she stood, "But daddy..."

Soun cut her off, "There is no excuse for it. Ranko has a right to keep her honor in check." His gaze went to Ranko and nodded. "I hope that your challenge goes well and that your opponent is an honorable one. Meanwhile, me and my daughter are going to have a little chat."

Both girls gulped but at Soun's command Ranko leapt off to the location of the challenge.

Soun sat back down and a depressed looking Nabiki came back to her place and sat down. "Nabiki, I'll start by admitting my happiness at seeing you've made a friend. And my joy at seeing this friend has awoken whatever emotions you managed to bury. But, I need to know, is there more then friendship there?"

Nabiki looked down and away from her father, her cheeks were burning now, "I don't know." Liar.

Soun started wailing, "MY DAUGHTER'S DISHONORING OUR NAME! MY DAUGHTER'S DISHONORING THE SCHOOL!"

Nodoka sighed as she slammed Soun's head into the table.

"I'll go get some more tea," Kasumi said as she stood up. She looked over at her father, "And perhaps some sake for father." She headed off to the kitchen as Nodoka spoke to Nabiki.

"Nabiki, I think what your father's trying to say is that he's worried about you." Nodoka smiled, "But as long as you don't take it past friendship then I'll be very happy for you."

Nabiki stood up at this, "And what about what I want? What if I do want to pursue Ranko?" What am I saying?

Soun shot back to a sitting position, "Absolutely not. I forbid it. Find a good man for..." But I love her.

"I hate men!"

"And why's that?"

"The Hentai Squad!"

"That's just a small group why should they bother you?"

Nabiki had neared her limit and she couldn't take it anymore, "Because they raped me!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. Kasumi dropped the tea kettle and put a hand over her mouth as her eyes watered up. Nodoka gasped. Akane gripped her skirt tighter. Even Nabiki gasped as she realized that the biggest thing she'd kept bottled up had just been screamed at the top of her own lungs.

Soun's eyes started to water, "Wh-what? You never told me."

"I'm sorry daddy." She was on the verge of tears now, she'd come this far though and her heart seemed a little relieved as if a weight had been taken off of it. "It was the first day of school, and we were walking down an alley that was a shortcut. Gosunkugi and his men jumped us from both sides. At first they only wanted Akane, so Akane told me to run and I started climbing up the fire escape while she held them off but one followed me. I only took a second to look down and watch as they swarmed her, she told me to run again but before I could make up my mind I was grabbed and dragged back down."

She had to stop as tears fell to the floor.

Akane picked up the story, "One of them held me so that I couldn't move. I tried not to watch but I couldn't believe what was happening. It was like they didn't care she was screaming or pleading for them to stop. All ten of them. After that they just left. They said they'd come for me but then they just left me."

Nabiki was crying furiously now as Kasumi tried to console her.

Soun was crying too, not as much as Nabiki though. "I-I'm sorry my daughter. If only I'd known."

Nabiki looked at her father through tear filled eyes, "I-I-I." She took a moment to get a better grip on herself. "I'm sorry daddy. I don't want to disgrace our name but it's how I feel."

Soun thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright, but one condition. If you two decide to date she'll have to go as a guy. Is that acceptable?"

Nabiki pondered for a moment then nodded. "I'll have to talk to her though, I don't know if she'll be to keen on the idea."

Akane suddenly thought of something, "She never did mention the curse though."

Ranko made it to the park rather quickly and headed to the soccer field where a slight old woman was standing. She noted that the woman was sitting down near a tea set.

Cologne looked up at the approaching red head, "Sorry to have to do this young one."

Ranko shook her head and sat down, "I'm sure something must have happened, something big." She accepted a cup of tea.

Cologne nodded, "They have Shampoo, if I could get to her then I assure you this wouldn't be happening. As it stands the young Kuno wants me to bring you in alive, something about his father paying a lot of money for you."

"One hundred and fifty million yen to be precise. The highest ever paid to the auction house." Ranko chuckled harshly, "I'm almost tempted to go there willingly and pay him back for everything. But I'm sure he's got the place heavily guarded am I right."

Cologne nodded, "Yes young one, at least fifty armed guards and then his family retainers, all ninjas, at least 20 of them. I guess we should get started. She took Ranko's empty cup and her own and set them with the rest.

Ranko nodded and stood up, "Yeah guess we can't waste to much time reminiscing. Oh yeah, sorry for leaving without a word."

Cologne nodded and waited until Ranko took her stance before starting the fight. She immediately went after the legs with her staff which Ranko easily jumped over. Ranko landed and using the Chestnut fist started pushing the elder back.

Cologne couldn't believe it, Ranko seemed to flourish over the years, more so then she'd anticipated. "So you've mastered the Chestnut First. How marvelous."

Ranko jumped back smiling, "Thanks but that's not all I learned."

Cologne looked curious as Ranko charged bringing her battle aura out. Ranko swept at Cologne who merely jumped. Not wasting a single second Ranko leapt after her, as they started there descent Ranko yelled, "Kinetic Crusher." They landed and Cologne noticed Ranko's hand laying flat on the ground and her battle aura following a path down her arm. Seconds later the ground exploded as both fighter's jumped back.

The elderly woman laughed, "Oh this is a good battle. But it is one that must end now." She leapt at Ranko who prepared to defend herself. Ranko waited till the last minute and was startled when seven more Colognes were descending on her. As Cologne passed her she noticed a build up in ki and then noticed a light coming from her chest.

Ranko was screaming in agony as the energy grew within her. She was suddenly engulfed in a blue light that took off into the air and towards the Tendo dojo.

Cologne watched musing to herself, "Darn, must've used the wrong seal. Well I guess I'd better tell Kuno about this, oh he's not going to be pleased."

High over Nerima, Ranko felt like her mind was being pulled, no, ripped apart. She thought she was hallucinating as a male voice joined in her screaming. Strong arms enveloped her and she clung to the soft silky shirt that felt like her own. She didn't know who's it was, all she knew was that it gave her the strength to grit her teeth against the pain.

There was an explosion in the Tendo backyard as a ball of blue light slammed into the ground. The occupants of the house covered their faces as dirt and debris flew in. Moments later they looked out and saw the crater that had now formed.

Kasumi blinked a couple of times before a small slender hand started reaching towards the edge of the crater. "Oh my!"

Nabiki was the first to jump up. She ran to the crater and slid to her knees, "Ranko!" She started pulling the red head up when she noticed another body at the bottom. "Daddy! Come quick there's someone else down there."

Soun came running over and looked inside the crater. "Kasumi, grab the first aid supplies."

As Kasumi brought the first aid kit and some wet towels Soun and Nabiki were helping Ranko and the wounded man inside. Kasumi went to Ranko first who just as quickly waved her off.

"He's hurt worse... took the fall." Ranko pushed herself to a sitting position with the help of Nabiki. After she got there she leaned against Nabiki's shoulder.

Kasumi sighed and started tending to the young mans wounds.

Ranko stared intently at his face. He looked familiar but she put her finger on it.

She watched as Kasumi quickly tended to his arms and face first then opened up his shirt and started tending to the wounds there. "He looks like he only sustained minor wounds, he took the fall pretty well." Kasumi turned to look at Ranko, "You're lucky he was there."

Ranko smiled and nodded, suddenly her eyes were drawn to his ribs, "Kasumi, is that a bruise?"

Kasumi looked and cleaned off the area indicated showing discoloration, "Yes I believe it is."

Ranko opened up her shirt exposing her ribs showing the same bruise, color drained from her face, "Wh-what about h-his shoulder?"

Kasumi turned him over and exposed his shoulder. Kuno's brand could be seen under all the dirt.

Ranko ran over, grabbing the smelling salt she pushed him onto his back and held it under his nose. After a few minutes he woke up, Ranko grabbed his shirt and gave it a slight yank, "Who are you!?"

The young man gave a painful chuckle as he looked her in the eyes, "I'm... your better half."

* * *

From the Author: I hope you guys enjoy the twist I've added and the development of the plot. I hope I'm not taking the story to far and making it dark. Keep reviewing and sending in the criticism, I enjoy hearing what my readers have to say about my work. It'll help me grow as a writer and my future works will become better for it. 

Side note: I realize I added in Gosunkugi before his time but I wanted a character who was timid to turn into the complete opposite and Gosunkugi was the first character to come to mind.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any character's from Ranma ½ nor the manga, anime, breakfast cereal or flamethrower associated with the works of Rumiko. You can tell what i've made up, it usually has a horrible name.


	5. Realizations from the Heart

The heart by no means is perfect. For some who are kindred spirits their hearts didn't recognize and passed each other by leaving the people in hopeless marriages or loveless relationships. These hearts are weak, easily swayed by clouded judgement or blocked off by more materialistic views. But, sometimes. For one, her heart was filled with love for her family as she did everything in her power to make sure her family wasn't hurt by her pain. For another, her heart was filled with pain at what she had been through and vowed that if she ever got out it would stop. These two hearts cried out to each other, begging for comfort, begging to be near each other. One heart however, had lain secretly watching, unable to do anything. Another had been forced to watch, and could do nothing.

**A Lost Heart**

**Chapter 5**

**Realizations of the Heart**

Ranko stood over... herself? She pulled on his shirt pulling him up from the ground, "What the hell do you mean 'my better half'?"

"I'll explain in a bit, but right now I could go for some tea," he calmly whispered.

"Dear," came Nodoka's voice, "let him go. I don't think he could fight back right now and he did take the impact for you."

Ranko looked over and sighed nodding, "Sorry." She gently placed him back down, "I'll go get the tea." She walked to the kitchen.

Kasumi and Soun gently helped Ranko's other half up and to the table where Kasumi pulled off his shirt and continued tending to his wounds.

Shortly Ranko returned with the kettle and another cup. Noticing how her male half was staring intently at Nodoka. She set the kettle down and waved her hand in front of his face.

"M... mom?"

Nodoka looked closer then pulled out a picture she kept close to her heart. She compared it against the man sitting in front of her then gasped, "Ranma? It can't be."

Ranko sighed, poured the tea and walked over to Nabiki.

The young man nodded, "It is, my father's name is Genma. I remember the last night I was with you. You and dad were talking and I remember putting my hand print on a piece of paper. Something about a contract, I didn't understand it at the time I thought I was just finger painting."

Nodoka couldn't believe it, she jumped up and ran over to Ranma crying. She hugged him and squeezed as if she would lose him again if she let go.

Ranko sighed as she leaned against Nabiki, "I have a feeling tonight's going to be one emotional roller coaster ride after another."

Nabiki sighed, "You can be so dense sometimes can't you?"

Ranko looked blankly at her before Nodoka dragged her into a group hug.

Nodoka hugged the two fiercely, "I'm so happy right now!"

Nabiki leaned down towards the blue face of Ranko, "Here I'll spell it out for you. If Ranma's her real son, and you and Ranma are the same person..."

Understanding and joy filled Ranko's eyes as she began returning the hug almost as fiercely, "I have a mother!"

Nabiki stood up again smiling.

After fifteen minutes everyone had calmed down, Ranma now set next to Nodoka. Somehow during the hug fest Kasumi managed to patch him up. Ranko took her normal place next to next to Nabiki.

Ranma sighed, "So far you guys know about my curse and the time I spent in the prison camp. The last piece of my life is the two years between the time I left and when I ended up at the camp. We... me and pops.. we were supposed to go on a training journey. I was only six and had no idea what was going on, pops just kept telling me that I'd love China with it's great training grounds. So China's where we went, and the nightmare began. The first place we went was a brothel, he called it training, said I needed to be able to keep my focus under any condition."

This earned a growl from Nodoka and everyone instinctively backing away from her.

"Pops didn't seem to even notice I was there and I saw him continuously going to the backrooms with one to several woman at once. Of course he quickly ran out of money there."

Akane was puzzled, "How did he even get the money for it?"

"He pawned a sword."

Nodoka slammed her fist down on the table, "That bastard! So that's where the family blade went."

Ranma waited a bit before continuing, "When pops finally ran out of money he started asking around if there was a place that was looking for a pair of hands, his son needed training after all. He made me do the few odd jobs there were and blew the money on more whores. Then the night came when he over heard someone that was selling his daughter, the man had just gotten a hundred and fifty thousand, well, whatever the Chinese use, for his girl. As soon as pops found out who the contact was he packed us up and headed to Jusenkyo."

Ranko sipped her tea with an annoyed look on her face, "Man he really sounds like a great father. Number one dad in my books."

Nabiki slapped her arm and pointed to Nodoka who was silently crying.

The red head sighed and leaned her elbows on the table, "Don't cry mom, I'm sure he wasn't anything like that when you married him am I right?"

Nodoka looked up and shook her head.

"You had no way of knowing he was going to pull something like this."

Nodoka cheered up slightly before pulling a switch out of thin air and rapping her daughter's elbows with it causing Ranko to snatch them back, "Elbows off the table dear."

Ranma continued with an amused look on his face, "When we reached Jusenkyo pops had the guide give us a tour and explain what every spring was. At the end of the tour the guide treated us to a nice lunch and the talked about the springs. Pops brushed it off as a bunch of hocus pocus but the guide pulled out his visitor book and pointed to everyone who had visited and what they turned into. Pops just waved it off and soon he had me pole training, he walked along ground saying he would catch me if I fell while I jumped along the tops. Well I did very well, up until I reached the Spring of Drowned girl. I felt the pole waver a bit then I fell, I thought pops would catch me but I slipped right through his fingers."

Ranma took another sip of his tea to moisten his throat before continuing, "Sure he cried for all of about thirty seconds before he had us packed up again and heading back to the traders. You'll be happy to know he got a hundred and seventy-five whatever out of me."

Ranko looked away in disgust, "Jerk, should've gotten at least two hundred."

A chuckle came from Nabiki, "Well don't we think highly of ourselves?"

"For the first year and a half I was there I kept hoping it was a bad dream. I kept staring at the only picture I had of mom and pops, but I continuously cried on it and constant drying smeared the image, I even managed to somehow erase my family name as well. After I could no longer make out the image I decided that maybe it was time to become like the picture so I started wishing for a release. Eventually my wish came true and Ranko was, for all intents and purposes, born. I do have her memories though."

Ranko was the next to speak up, "Hm. It makes me wonder why the elder split us up like that and how we ended up back here. I mean Kuno has Shampoo which is why Cologne came after me, but she was supposed to take me back to Kuno."

Nabiki looked at Ranko in confusion, "Shampoo?"

Ranma answered the question with a slight chuckle, "The elder's great granddaughter, her name is Shampoo."

Akane looked at Ranma, "Well if she's a great grandmother so it's possible in her old age that she made a mistake."

Ranko spoke up as she shook her head, "No, the elder meant to do this. The Jusenkyo Splitter seal was never mixed with a teleport seal the times I've seen it used. She meant to split us and send us back here."

Ranma nodded and just sipped his tea.

Back at the Kuno estate, Cologne watched from her cell as a beaten and exhausted Shampoo was taken to her own cell. A tear fell from her eye as she listened to Shampoo's quiet sobbing. "I'm sorry great granddaughter, I only hope it'll be over soon."

Kasumi had set up the guest room for Ranma with Nabiki's help of course. Nabiki had confided in Kasumi that Ranko wasn't even using the futon so Ranma could have it instead.

This info caused Nabiki to get a scolding from Kasumi which was in the form of, "You two shouldn't be doing things like that."

Nabiki mused at how such a simple phrase like that from Kasumi could cause her to be so ashamed. "Sis, I know. It... well it just sorta happened."

Kasumi sat down on the futon and patted the space next to her, "Come sit down and talk to me Nabiki. I know you have a lot on your mind and you've been acting strange lately."

Nabiki hesitated but not for long, she could never really say no to Kasumi's smile. She sat down and leaned back getting comfortable. She smiled and looked at Kasumi, "Or would you rather I laid down. I could also get you a notebook if you want to take notes."

Kasumi giggled, it was a heavenly melodious sound that could soothe the hearts of everyone around.

Nabiki sighed, "I don't know what's going on. I remember the first day I decided to close my heart, it was the day mom died. I was heartbroken, everyone was heartbroken, everyone was showing it in their own way but I didn't like how it affected me. I didn't know anyone was talking to me until they were yelling my name. I couldn't pay attention to where I was going because my mind would always stray to mom."

Kasumi nodded, "Yes I remember, you would always come home with a new scrape 'cause you would trip over the same root on your way home."

Nabiki chuckled, "Yeah. After a few weeks I decided I couldn't stand it anymore, so I kept pushing all my emotions down. Friends eventually started to stop talking to me because I stopped showing emotions, I no longer would get happy or sad about something that happened. I didn't share in their enthusiasm if something good happened to them. The only thing good that came out of it was my grades improved, of course I didn't show any emotion then either."

Kasumi sighed as she thought to herself, The heart is a wonderful and yet dark place at the same time.

Nabiki continued, "Then the end of middle school came when I met Gosunkugi." She tensed as memories came flooding back to her. "He was a sweet boy then. He always followed me around no matter where I went, if I was taking Akane to the park or out to buy ice cream he was always there saying 'A man should always be willing to escort a lady around especially during these trying times." She had lowered her voice and waved her finger back and forth as if emulating him.

Kasumi giggled again, "Didn't you also throw a book at his head for throwing rocks at your window and calling out your name in the middle of the night."

Nabiki nodded, "Yeah, I told him the next day that if he wanted to follow me around that's fine but no more midnight serenades. We went to a restaurant that day too. I think that's when I first decided to open up to someone. After the restaurant we went to the park, he bought me a flower and gave it to me so I kissed him on the cheek."

"That's so sweet of him."

Nabiki sighed, "Yeah well that's the last sweet thing he did. Sure I still kept seeing him, it felt really good to open up to someone. But after that day Kuno had come back and started setting up his little squad of do boys. Gosu was an easy target 'cause he didn't have much self esteem. I'm sure Kuno poured it on thick about how he'd gain respect and power, how people would look up to him. I tried to get him away from Kuno but he just wouldn't listen. Eventually he even tried to take me by force to put me in my place as he said. I managed to get away the first time."

Kasumi was frowning now, "First time?"

Nabiki nodded, "He's the leader of the Hentai Squad. He finally managed to make an example of me. But it only happened once. That's why I started training again, so that I couldn't be taken advantage of again, not like that, not again."

"Hm." Kasumi just stared wonderingly at Nabiki, head tilted to one side and a smile on her face.

A knowing smile formed on Nabiki's lips, "I see where this is going. Ok Kasumi, I really don't know what's with Ranko. It just happened so fast and with all the time I spend with her I never really stopped to think about it. The moment she was near me I could feel my barrier fading, but only for her. Like my mind knows something but isn't telling me."

Kasumi nodded, "More like your heart is trying to tell you something you already know."

Nabiki laughed, "Don't make it sound like such a sappy romance novel sis. But now that you mention it, any time I try and close myself off to her it's like I'm fighting with myself. All my emotions go out of whack until I give in."

Kasumi nodded again, "There's a book I read once called Truths of the Heart. It explains the theory of soul-mates and kindred spirits. There's a story in there similar to what's happening between Ranko and you. The story says that two woman in America that were raped found each other because their hearts willed it. Even though they had no idea who the other one was and they weren't into same sex relationships one of them still traveled from one coast to the other because she followed her heart. Now they're happily involved with each other and love each other very much."

Nabiki frowned, "Sis, you don't really believe this stuff do you?"

"Just call me a sappy romance fan, but can you deny how you feel for Ranko? You can't get her out of your mind can you? And you can't keep your emotions in check right?" Kasumi pulled her knees up hugging them and stared off dreamily, "It sounds like love, true love. To find the perfect person for you, the piece of your soul that's missing, the feeling that you'll never be whole without him or her. The safety and comfort you feel as they're holding you." She turned her head to Nabiki, "I'll give you this advice little sister: If you do indeed feel this way, then no matter what anyone says keep a hold of it. This type of love doesn't come around every day, it's precious, and it can't be bought."

Kasumi stood up and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead then turned and walked to the door. Stopping she turned around giving her sister another smile, "Good night Niki."

Nabiki looked up, "Hey I like my full name thank you."

"So only Ranko can call you Niki?"

"Huh?" The puzzled look must have been all Kasumi was looking for cause she walked out afterward.

Sighing Nabiki stood up and headed to her room. Inside she found Ranma and Ranko talking about the days events. She quickly put up her Ice Queen mask as she looked at Ranma, "You're rooms ready."

He gulped nodded and headed out the door seemingly in one motion under her gaze.

Nabiki closed the door then turned that gaze on Ranko who hid most of her face behind the blanket. "You," she said evenly, "you did something didn't you?"

Ranko could only stutter but it didn't matter as Nabiki was in a "talking" mood.

"Ever since you got here my life has been turned completely inside out." She walked slowly to the bed causing the frightened red head to try and push herself through the mattress, "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't take a step without thinking of you."

Ranko had completely curled up into ball under the blanket, her eyes never leaving Nabiki's for fear of quite possibly being eaten (she wasn't entirely sure but with that look she wouldn't put it past Nabiki to do just that starting with her face).

"And do you know why?" She quickly descended on Ranko, pulling the blankets down to expose her entire head she leaned in towards her ear. "Would you like to know why?"

Ranko was hoping she was giving the right answer by nodding her head.

"Good," she smirked as she heard Ranko's breath of relief, "What you did to me the first day we met, you showed me that you were looking for someone who could understand your pain. And, as much as I hate to start believing in all this sappy romance stuff but, when your heart cried out for comfort it was my heart that answered. In other words you cute red headed pain in my ass," she brought her eyes level with Ranko's grinning evilly, "I fell in love with you from the very moment you cried in my arms. And now you're stuck with me."

She kissed Ranko deeply who at first, fearing that she was right and was about to be eaten, tensed up but then relaxed and returned the kiss.

Kasumi was feeling good about herself as she closed Nabiki's door quietly to give them their privacy. She passed by the guest room to look in on Ranma before heading downstairs. Seeing him downtrodden and holding his head in his hands sent a pain through her heart. She thought she may have just the cure for his ailment though. She headed downstairs and spotted her next target.

"Akane dear. I need to get the kitchen cleaned up, but would you be a dear and go see if Ranma might want anything."

Akane nodded and headed up stairs, she reached the door and was about to open it but stopped as she thought she heard something. Was he crying? She shook her head, Boys don't cry, just go in there, ask him what he wants and leave. She opened the door.

Ranma jumped and turned away from the light, "Y-yes?" He mentally smacked himself, Nice one Ranma, first night back this is a great impression.

Akane slowly walked in, So I was right, she thought to herself. "Ranma?" Not knowing why she sat down next to him, to close in her opinion but he was crying.

"A-Akane?" He turned to look at her, tears tracing his cheeks down to his jaw.

Akane was shocked, "Count yourself lucky Ranma, I don't normally do this for guys but if you want to talk, I'll listen."

Ranma nodded and for several moments he was silent. Then, as if pulled by some invisible force he lowered his head onto her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Akane silently reprimanded herself, But he's crying, he needs the comfort, a voice reproached.

Kasumi silently closed the door and sighed while smiling. Is it right to meddle like this, she thought to herself. She thought while she walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom and came to her decision as she looked at her father and Nodoka sitting next to each other, Of course, I can hear their hearts calling out to each other. She walked up to the table and cleared her throat. As Soun and Nodoka looked up to see a stern looking Kasumi.

She let out a hard breath, "I have a lot of cleaning to do so I need you two to leave the room." She held out a wad of bills and a newspaper clipping advertising a festival. "Please take this and go have fun for once."

Soun didn't know what to say but Nodoka gave her a knowing smile and took the money. She stood up and bowed before beckoning Soun to follow.

Kasumi watched them leave before walking to the back rice-paper doors and looking up into the sky. "Soon my love, I hope that our hearts will be able to sing their song again."

* * *

From the Author: I'm amazed at how many more reviews I received for this story as apposed to my first. Less time up and it's almost reached twice the reviews and has an even bigger audience. And with that I give my gratitude to everyone that's reviewed and critiqued. 

That being said I would like to explain a few things. First off, as I find this might be a bit of a problem for some, many people have said that my writing style is a bit odd. I like my reader's to start asking a lot of questions early on as some people have already done. Questions I've received through both PM's and a review are: Why was Akane not raped? It's been hinted at in a previous chapter, if you think back Kuno mentioned wanting Akane, there fore they wouldn't dare touch her. What about Ranko and Nabiki's relationship? All I can say is read the interaction between the two, they can't explain it and it scares them but they're constantly coerced by these feelings and all they really want to do is hold each other and hold each other. The errata explains it in it's own way as well.

Also I'm hoping that this chapter will relieve some of those questions as well as add new ones to keep you coming back to find out what the hell's going on. As for my writing style, I like to hint at something and only give a little. Then later on I'll hint at the same thing and give a little more. Then all at once hit you with it dead on. Take Nabiki's fear of the Hentai Squad, you knew she was afraid of them, but why; then they show up and Gosu's the first one to approach her, but why then you find out what he did to her but are still left wondering why it's Nabiki and then this chapter explains it. As far as why Nabiki and Ranko are taking off like a rocket and they can't seem to get enough comfort from each other yet, reread chapter's 2, 3, and then this one. If you still feel left in the dark I'll give you this hint: Gosunkugi's at the center of their pain. Hmmm... maybe I should've called this part "Rant of the author."

I also edited chapters 1 - 4 to expand on some things, add in some thoughts and explain some more as to what's going on. Also I would like to take this time to point out that even with Kasumi's last line that does not mean that everyone is hooking up with everyone. Soun and Nodoka both lost their spouses and because they're strong willed people (at least the way I've portrayed them) they won't go to each other for comfort, but Kasumi intervenes here. Akane has always, and probably will always hate men and Kasumi tries to show her another side of men and at the same time give Ranma some sort of comfort. Akane has conflicting emotions, she wants to leave as soon as she opens Ranma's door but also knows that when someone's crying they more then likely need comfort. The voice she heard was her conscience not her heart. I do have plans for that though. I'm sorry if I'm being more confusing but I wanted to get this story out quickly, from this point on the chapters will come out slower and as it stands in my head might become part of a trilogy.

I'm getting tired of posting the old disclaimer. I don't own Ranma or anything connected with it.


	6. A Not So Nice Break

**Warning: **From this moment on, certain events, things and people may stray very VERY far ooc. The wonderful thing about Tiggers... I mean fanfics is my ability to do this and get away with it. In other words, if it looks like an oops, I more then likely meant to do it. Also, Ranko in this story is in her own right, her own person. And just realizing that you were created because someone didn't want to face life and all that hell you went through is because of a lot of lost hope, that can probably make ya kinda loopy and a little not right.

* * *

In the midst of chaos, the heart can do many wondrous things for the host. Shear determination is one such thing. Knowing that you're fighting for the one you love gives you the ability to keep going, past all reserves and far beyond tenacity. During this time the heart will sing louder then ever before, alerting all to it's presence, warning all who don't want to get hurt to stay away. 

**A Lost Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**A Not So Nice Break**

Akane and Nabiki strolled through the mall, sweat drops had formed on the back of their heads as each had an arm hung behind them. The reason being were these arms attached themselves through their hand to the collars of Ranma and Ranko yelling about how cool something looked or that they wanted something shiny.

Akane gave a tug on Ranma's shirt and looked over at Nabiki, "Can't you keep your girlfriend under control?"

Nabiki in turn, tugged on Ranko's shirt to keep her in line, "Hey, she's half your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, and quit reminding me."

The both of them had finally gotten fed up and deposited their respective charges onto a nearby bench. They both leered down at Ranma and Ranko now, Nabiki was the first to speak.

"Listen up cause we're only saying this one last time..."

"... we aren't shopping for pleasure..."

"... we're here to get..."

"... Ranma some clothes."

Ranko and Ranma sat there gripping each other tightly wondering which one was going to be eaten first. Several passerby's glanced over and then quickly moved away afraid they might be eaten as well.

Akane and Nabiki, seeing that they had succeeded in scaring the two into obedience, grabbed Ranko and Ranma continuing their shopping.

In a clothing store, Ranma was holding up a set of school clothes looking rather appalled, "You mean I have to wear this? To school?"

"Don't make it sound harder then it has to be, Ranma," warned Akane.

Ranko looked over at Nabiki, "I got an idea, why not buy me new school clothes? The other ones should fit Ranma right?"

Nabiki nodded, "Good point, you could always turn on the charm like last time."

Ranko fumed a bit, "Wasn't my fault he was flirting with me, I just thought he was being nice."

Nabiki smirked a bit and pointed at her, "I don't suppose that's why you're wearing the same outfit is it?"

Ranko hung her head and fidgeted with the front of her skirt speaking in a cute but hurt tone, "You don't really think that of me do ya, Niki?"

"Actually it's one of the things I like about you."

Ranko was completely taken off guard by this and stood there scratching her head.

After buying Ranko some new school clothes they headed to lunch, with Ranko still upset and Akane steaming, "Figures the manager would've shown up. Would've gotten away with a fifteen thousand yen discount."

"And probably a fine if your negotiations had gone any further," muttered Akane through clenched teeth.

Nabiki shook her head, I wonder if she was conditioned as well. The sound of Ranko's seductive voice still played through her head sending shiver's down her spine. She was brought out of her thoughts as Ranko's voice broke into her mind.

"Ah crap! Why did they have to be here?" Ranko was staring hard into the food court, and following her intense concentration everyone found Gosunkugi and his hoard badgering innocent bystanders.

Ranma immediately pointed to a railing that over looked the lower floor. The four of them moved over to it and looked down. Before Akane and Nabiki knew what was going on they felt hands grip their waste and saw the lower floor quickly getting closer. Gosunkugi had spotted them though and Ranma quietly cursed as he heard the zombie like man start shouting orders to follow and capture the three girls.

The four of them landed and took off down the strip, moments later several thuds alerted them that Gosunkugi's men had the same idea concerning speeding up the chase, though a snap and a crack followed by screams let the four know a couple were out of the chase. Several thrown objects whizzed by their heads exploding in their path forcing them down another.

"We have to get out of here!" Ranma yelled. He knew the others knew but it just seemed right at the moment and even proved useful as several people in front of them heard and moved out of the way.

Several more objects whizzed by and exploded right in front of them causing them to stop. Looking around Akane pointed to the stairs back the way they came and the four were off running again. The men chasing them had considerably caught up due to the backtracking the four had to do. Finally they spotted a way out, and finding reserves they didn't know they had, they sped up pushed their way through the glass barriers finding themselves face to face with Kuno.

"Shit," Akane screamed.

"It's just our luck, how'd he know where we were going to be anyway?" Ranma turned to Akane as he spoke.

"Vile filth," came Kuno's cool voice, "who do you think you are talking to the beautiful Akane Tendo like that?"

Ranma just stared blankly at Kuno for a few moments before finding his voice, "Huh? Vile... filth?"

"I guess it'd be rather rude of me not to introduce myself first, even though tradition states that one in higher standing such as myself be introduced last." Kuno smirked, "If your primitive mind can recognize the name then I'd suggest running; I am Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, owner of Tokyo's greatest business empire, and I'm here for what's rightfully mine."

Ranko was just about to explode, "Rightfully yours?"

Kuno never lost a beat or his smirk, "That's right, you and Akane. It's not every day that beauty's such as yourself are approached by me personally. Naturally out of the kindness of my heart I'll give you time to bask in good fortune that smiles upon you."

Akane had just about had enough as she rushed towards Kuno only to be stopped by Ranko.

"We ain't interested." Ranko's eyes narrowed, "And what makes you think people can be bought and abused at your whim?"

"I **am** the richest person on the planet, if not for me you still be rotting away in some slave camp never to know freedom. You should count yours..."

"BASTARD! I have nothing to thank you for! If anything..."

"Silence slave!" During Ranko and Kuno's exchange a small group of people started to form. Kuno stuck his hand in his pocket as he smoothed back his hair, "Hmph, you managed to anger me this time, however, you will be mine again. A parting gift." Kuno pulled out a rose and tossed it at Ranko who, out of anger, gripped the stem tightly ignoring the thorns jabbing her palm.

Kuno backed up and entered a limo that soon sped off. The group watched in fascinated horror before gathering near a pylon to discuss amongst themselves. The audience that had gathered were of mixed emotion, most were just getting over fear thinking one of them had been about to be taken.

Akane was the first to speak up, "This is horrible. What're we supposed to do? Kuno basically has his own private army, who knows what he's capable of doing."

Ranko shook her head, "I don't know, maybe it was a bad idea for me to come here in the first place."

Nabiki tensed up clenching her fist tighter, "Don't say that, Kuno's even been after Akane. Whatever he's planning on doing he may have gone through with it anyway. We have to see this through to the end, together."

Ranma leaned against the pylon, "No, he may have a small army on his side but I don't think he would have used it to get to Akane."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Akane balled up her fist menacingly.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just saying he didn't 'purchase' Akane at an auction nor did he spend the money to 'train' her." Ranma sighed, "And besides, I think you've done enough running Ranko. You took out Gosunkugi and his men pretty quickly, and that was by yourself. Think about how much easier it'll be with four of us all trained in the same techniques."

Nabiki let out a small 'eep' and everyone turned to see the big guy from Gosunkugi's gang holding Nabiki up around the waste. Gosunkugi walked from behind the big guy chuckling, "I would say that while you may now posses great fighting ability, you're still pathetically weak. A message from Master Kuno to the red head and Akane, If you want to see Nabiki alive and well you'll prepare yourself to be taken by way of limo to live at the Kuno estate. You have one week to prepare. Otherwise, she takes your place."

A second limo pulled up and the two of them got in. The limo sped off with the remaining three companions left behind. Ranko started sniffling and whispered, "Nabiki."

"Sis?"

Ranko started shaking a bit before falling to her knees now crying uncontrollably. After a few moments Ranko slumped fully to the ground on the verge of creating a new river right in the parking lot of the mall. Moments later Akane knelt down beside Ranko and joined in the waterworks saying that they were going to get her back. Ranma was at a loss but watching the passerby's he started to understand the hopelessness the people must be feeling.

Those who had been there from the beginning only spared a split seconds worth of a glance, fearful if they got mixed in with the group they would be the next to go. Other's seemed caught up in their own troubles they didn't even care about the two crying girls to notice them. And yet other's seemed intent to just leave the shopping for another day, scared another incident might happen. The ones who were inside during the chase fled the mall in case the chaos should come back.

To say that Ranma was a little peeved was an understatement, his visible battle aura was proof of that. He slammed a ki infused fist into the concrete of the pylon, cracks spider webbing out, "Kuno's gonna pay!"

This startled the two currently crying and made other's heads turn and more people stopped short of the door before deciding that the locked confines of their home were more and more appealing. Thoughts of everything Ranko had been through flitted through Ranma's mind. He picked up the bags and found Nabiki's wallet sitting atop some clothes. He smiled a little, he knew that Nabiki always kept it on her person so she must have tossed it there when she had been grabbed.

They took a taxi home that night and ordered in. Dinner was heavy, even Kasumi lost her smile. Ranko had to be watched carefully as she tried several times to run to Kuno's. Someone new showed up that night and suggested they use his bandana's to keep her from running which caused to first laughter of the night.

Hours later found only Ranma and Ryoga still awake holding the sleeping forms of three woman. Ranma was rubbing the shoulder's of Kasumi and Rank who decided to use his leg's as pillows. Akane had decided to use Ryoga's shoulder instead.

Ranma nodded towards Akane, "I guess even she'll put aside her hatred for comfort."

"Most people will," Ryoga sighed. "It's kind of a nice feeling too, can't remember the last time someone did this for me. Not since my mom was taken anyway."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel kinda. I didn't get to see my mom for ten years. But that's a long and weird story as it is."

"Probably not as weird as mine."

"Well, let's see. Taken on a training trip by your father where all he did was use you to get whore's, liquor, and food. Then dipping you into a spring that turns you into a girl to be sold. Then somehow managing to hide in your own subconscious and create a brand new personality only to be forced to see everything she sees. Finally being bought then managing to escape only to be kept on the run only to make it here then to have the two personalities split into separate people." Ranma took a deep breathe, "So what's yours?"

Ryoga stared at him in disbelief before starting his own. "Wow, I'd say you got me beat. I've only been on the road for four years trying to find where Kuno is keeping my mom, I do however turn into a little black pig."

They both laughed quietly and eventually fell asleep during a talk of what they were going to do to Kuno once they got their hands on him.

* * *

From the author: I'm taking this time to thank a lot of you who submitted reviews and helped me correct a lot of my mistakes. I've been thinking of turning this into a three part series so as not to make this into a thirty or so chapter story. Lemme also say again that this is an AU and many of the characters are completely OOC. Many of the characters will also be introduced in the next segment of the story as well as a huge twist. If you guys have anything to say about me splitting the story into three parts lemme know, don't ask about the twist or what I plan on doing with other characters. If you have a suggestion to make by all means make it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

insert standard disclaimer here


End file.
